


Precious Treasure

by Jabberwhokey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwhokey/pseuds/Jabberwhokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor brings a rare treasure back to the TARDIS from an alien planet. Just a fun ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Treasure

The Doctor gingerly carried the package through the corridors of the TARDIS. He didn’t dare take his eyes off of it, for fear of dropping it. It wasn’t overly large, about the size of a pillow, but deeper, like a hat box, a pillow shaped hat box. It wasn’t heavy either, he admitted, walking slowly across the console room. He could probably balance it one handed if needed, but he knew he should avoid that if he could. Too risky.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he wove cautiously through the corridors towards his destination. He counted his steps, depending solely on his years in the ship to guide him. Left turn, count one...two...three...four steps. Right fork. One...two...three...four...five...six steps. Deep breaths he thought. Left foot, right foot. Almost there. Use the utmost caution, he thought to himself. Three...four...five. Right turn. One...two...Right hand door. “Just a little bit further,” he whispered, biting his tongue and pushing open the door with his backside.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose following not far behind him. She had her jaw set and her arms were crossed over her chest, a look of confusion on her face. He’d have to ask her about that later he thought. She was normally so in tune with his plans, he was sure she’d understand this one. Nevermind that now. Focus, the he thought. He could ask her a million things later. He had one corridor left to go. And now that he knew that Rose was behind him, he could ask her to help. Five more steps...four...three… two...Brilliant! The last door standing between him and victory! Balancing the box carefully in both hands he asked, “Rose? Could you open the door for me, please?”

“Really?” she said skeptically, arching her eyebrow, “You need me to get that door?”

“Yes, that’d be brilliant,” he replied, holding his focus on the box in his hands.

“Righ’,” Rose edged herself around him, stepping between the Doctor and the door. He waited patiently, taking slow and careful breaths, as she turned the handle and opened the door. 

Rose turned on the light, as she stepped aside to hold open the door for the Doctor. Ok, he thought, the tricky dangerous part was almost over. He heard a stifled chuckle as he tip toed carefully through the door and scanned the TARDIS kitchen suspiciously for the perfect location. He needed some place safe, secure, and out of danger for the contents of this box. It was delicate and needed the maximum level of security….But where would that be...the shelves? No, too risky at that height. The icebox? Too cold...the counter top?

“You could just set it on the table?” Rose said sarcastically.

“What? Yes, hmmm?” The Doctor peered skeptically over the box at the table. It was cleared at the moment. Acceptable height, reaching about waist high. His inspection last month had shown that all four legs were sturdy. Rose may be onto something, “Yes, ok. Brilliant!”

Slowly, the Doctor slid one hand, and then the other, from the bottom of the box to the sides. As though trying to place his last block on top of a block tower, he set the box on the table. He heaved a sigh of relief as Rose haphazardly dropped herself into the chair next to him. “Careful!” he shouted, flinging both arms out to brace and protect the box.

“You’re being a bit ridiculous, Doctor,” Rose laughed.

“I’m not!” he replied, “The contents of this box are precious treasure, Rose! A well kept secret of the cosmos!”

Rose laughed harder, “Really, Doctor, the cosmos! Its just…”

“Its just the most amazing and beautiful thing that you’ll ever experience!” he shouted. “Rose, you’re only human, you will have never had anything like this on Earth…..”

“I’m human…?” Rose sneered, standing quickly, “I’m only human?" With one swift motion, Rose pulled open the top of the Doctor's precious box. The Doctor's jaw dropped and before he could react anymore, Rose picked up one of the box's contents and threw it straight into his face. 

The Doctor froze. He couldn't see or even blink, from the object smashed on his face. He could hear Rose trying, and failing miserably, to stifle her laughter. The object fell to the table and Rose let out a loud snort, “How’s your precious treasure now?” Rose laughed harder, doubling over and holding her side.

The Doctor closed his mouth, licking his lips slowly. Tastes unlike anything he’d found anywhere else in the universe filled his mouth. He sighed happily to himself, savoring the moment, before wiping his eyes, and turning to his companion. “Are you mocking me, Rose Tyler?” 

“Doctor, its just banana custard! You’re treatin’ it like it’s the Crown Jewels!”

“Just banana custard?! This delicacy is soooo much more than just banana custard! These are the most delicious and marvelous banana custard pies you’ve ever tasted!” he exclaimed, licking his fingers. “And we’ve got a few dozen stacked in this box, time lord technology,” he explained, winking through the custard still covering his face. “I was going to be a gentleman and share, but if you’re going to be sassy,” he drew out the word provocatively, as he pulled another pie from the box. He ran his fingers along the outside edge of the pie, gazing at it like it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Rose had regained her composure, he could still hear her holding back laughter, “Doctor?” she said, clearing her throat.

“Not now...just look at it,” he whispered back.

“But Doctor?” she prodded, giggling.

“Its a masterpiece of dessert, Rose,” he continued, ignoring her persistence. “Its perfect golden crust, the perfect dome of whipped custard, the…”

“Doctor!” she shouted, fits of laughter taking her over again.

“What?” the Doctor shouted back, impatience showing in his tone. His impatience just caused Rose to laugh more. “You know, Its not polite to laugh at the driver of the time machine you’re currently...” Drawing a deep breath, Rose smiled, shaking her head and leaned forward.

“Oh hush, you,” she sighed, taking one of her fingers and swiping it along his cheek. They were both speechless for a moment, until she held her finger in front of his face. There was a mound of custard coating her finger. “You’ve still a bit of pie on your face.” With a smile, she licked the offending custard off of her finger, bringing a crooked smile to the Doctor’s face. 

“Well then,” he chuckled, “I supposed I’ll need some help cleaning up.”

“You think?” she teased, “I guess its not bad, as far as custard pies go.” The Doctor’s jaw dropped as he feigned outrage at her statement. “Oh pass me a fork and a rag, you minx. We’ve got some pie to eat.”

He smiled, laughing as she cleaned his face, sometimes with her hands, other times licking off the custard herself. He could see from the look in her eye, that maybe the kitchen hadn’t been the right room to share his favorite dessert.


End file.
